1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus provided with an image filing function for saving files in an organized manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus including a hard disk and connected with a network is provided with an image filing function. Since the number of files and the number of types of files to be saved increase in an image forming apparatus used by many people, particular in a complex machine, it is necessary to save the files in an organized manner so that a desired file can be easily selected to perform a job such as printing or transmission.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-76072 discloses the allocation of a personal box (folder) for each user on a hard disk and the storage of files in such person boxes.
In this personal box are stored various files including files from a host computer, files for facsimile transmission read by a scanner, files received by a facsimile machine, print files generated by print jobs and files from memory cards. The files from the host computer include those to be immediately printed and those to be saved in the person box for printing later on.
Thus, in order to easily select a desired file to perform a job such as printing or transmission, the files themselves have to possess attribute information and a user information database, a job history database and an active job database have to be provided. Accordingly, file management data become complicated, which in return complicates a file management program. Therefore, software development efficiency decreases to elongate a period of development and increase costs.